Thank You For Loving Me
by xoElle23
Summary: Can Rory and Logan make it through once of the toughest challenges of all times? Or will they fall apart and loose everything? Forgive me, I suck at summaries. Rogan.
1. THE pair of shoes

"Ace, Frank and I are leaving in ten seconds whether you are in the car or not!" Logan Huntzberger said into his cell phone.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rory Gilmore rushed outside the apartment building, her shoes still in her hand. She jumped into the awaiting limousine. "Are you happy?"

"What in the world could've possibly made you take so long to get ready for a trip to Stars Hollow?" he asked scooting over.

Rory looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I couldn't find my shoes."

"Why didn't you just grab a different pair?"

"Because I wanted these."

"But if you were in a hurry, isn't wearing the right shoes the least important thing?"

She sighed. "Who is your favorite girl in the world?"

"You." He said with out missing a beat.

She smiled. "And if you were in a hurry and you couldn't find me you wouldn't just settle for another girl, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Same thing with my shoes."

"Not the same thing."

"Yes so the same thing."

"No"

"How come?"

"Because not being able to find someone I love and care for very much and not being able to find a pair of shoes are two different things."

"These aren't a _pair_ of shoes. These are _the_ shoes."

Logan snorted. "You're hopeless."

"Does that mean I win the argument?"

"Yes, you win."

"Victory!" she cried raising her hand in the air. "Um, Logan?" she looked at him sweetly.

"We're already stopping at Starbucks on the way." He informed her.

Rory grinned and snuggled up to him. "You are the perfect man."

"And don't forget rich and handsome, too."

"You're also very cocky."

"We all have faults, Ace. Mine is being so damn irresistible."

"You forgot cocky again."

"Can't heeear you." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Can't kiiiiss you."

"All of a sudden I've realized how cocky I am."

Rory laughed and patted his head. "Good boy."

"Arf."

"Offspring!" Lorelai cried opening the door and hugging her daughter.

"Parental unit!" Rory cried back.

"Parental unit? What about 'Oh Great One' or 'Give of Life' or 'Ravishing Queen' or even 'Coffee Mistress'?"

"You seriously want me to call you Coffee Mistress?"

"Okay, take that one off the list."

"Will do."

Lorelai turned to Logan, as if just noticing he was there. "Hi!" she said grabbing him in a hug.

"Hi Lorelai"

"Okay, happy reunion over; who's hungry?"

"Me!" Logan and Rory cried in unison.

"To Luke's!"

Rory slipped one arm through her mother's and one through Logan's and the trio set off, stopping every now and then to greet passers by. By the time they had got to Luke's Logan had met Babbette and Morey, Patty, Gypsy, and Andrew.

"Oh, sexy diner man!" Lorelai cried walking into Luke's.

Luke emerged. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"How many times have I told you I can't hear you?" she shot back.

"Hi Rory" he said giving her a hug.

"Hi Luke!"

"Hi Logan." He said gruffly.

"How's it going Luke?"

"Okay. So, burgers all around?"

"And chili cheese fries!" Lorelai added.

The trio sat down at a table and began discussing. "So how's Yale?" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Senior year is hard. But Paris is keeping me on track and making sure I'm not crammed at home too much."

"How is she doing that?"

"She lives there."

"I see. And Logan how's life as a big newspaper man?"

"It's peachy."

"Daddy dearest still a pain in the ass?"

"More than ever."

"Ah, well you can always get out of it like I did."

"Mom, I seriously don't think Logan's going to be able to get pregnant and run away."

"Well, science is getting more and more advanced these days…."

"Hot off the grill." Luke announced setting three plates of burgers and fries down.

"Now Luke, I told you save that for the bedroom!" Lorelai said playfully.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Dirty!"

Lorelai grinned proudly. "I know."

"Lorelai, did you know that 95 of hamburgers come from cows?" Kirk asked turning around from his seat at the counter.

"Well, um, I knew a lot of burgers came from cows, yes Kirk."

"Who's that?" Logan whispered.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rory said. "Kirk, this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger. Logan, this is Kirk Gleason."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said offering his hand.

"I have a girlfriend." Kirk informed him.

"…..Congratulations." Logan said slowly. "You must be very happy."

"We are. My mother is very happy as well. She says it's good because now she can finally watch 'The Young and the Restless' in the evenings with out locking me in my room."

"Well…. It sounds like everyone's happy."

"Kirk, I heard Taylor say that they're having another town reenactment soon and they're looking for another town whore." Lorelai said finally.

"Really?" Kirk said, eyes going wide.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah, and he said the audition spots are going fast."

"Oh my god. I have to talk to Taylor. Lulu's been the town whore for two years running!" he jumped up and ran out the door.

"Do I want to know?" Logan asked after a minute.

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and then turned to him in unison. "No."

**A/N: Okay, I realize that was a very short and boring chapter but I promise the plot starts taking place in the next chapter! As always, I beg for your reviews! **


	2. Promise Rings and Mistakes

Rory awoke a few days later to the sound of someone moving around the bedroom. "Logan?" she asked groggily.

"Hey Ace." Logan said pulling a suitcase out of the closet.

"What's going on?"

Logan sighed. "My dad called."

"Nothing good ever starts with that sentence."

"I know. I have to go on a little trip."

Rory sighed. "Again?" she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and dragged herself into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "How long this time?"

"I don't know, Ace."

"Can you at least tell me where you're going?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Australia" he said slamming the suitcase lid down and zipping it.

"Well, it's-"

"What?"

"It's just that I see you less and less. You've gone on ten business trips in the last three months!"

"You know I have no control over that!"

"Yes, you do!"

"How?"

"Well, you could try to stand up to him for once." She grumbled.

"Are you serious? I can't believe this! Rory, I can't just say no to him!"

"Why not? You're always going on about what a big jackass he is! Why can't you just say 'Screw it all' and stay with me! It's not like we don't have money!"

"Are you serious, Rory?" he yelled. "I have dreams too, you know! It's not some thing I'm _forced_ to do but I actually _do_ want a career! Just because your mom's always supported you doesn't mean that you can have your dreams and I have to give up mine! And what the hell is this about money? I let you live here for _free_!"

"I offered to pay rent!" she screamed. "But you said not to worry about it! I'm always saying that you don't have get me these extravagant things or pay for everything or take me fancy places! You know I don't give a damn about money, Logan!"

"Well you've never exactly refused any of it either." He said coldly.

Rory's mouth dropped open. "Because I didn't want to be rude! I know you buy me stuff because you love me and it'd seem like I wasn't grateful if I didn't accept it!"

"Yeah, right."

"You know what? Maybe this isn't working."

"Maybe it isn't." he agreed.

"Maybe your parents were right. I'm not good for you. You need someone who will just take all this crap and not care as long as you give them your card." She said shaking her head.

"Fine, if you want this to be over, then it's over!"

"Fine!" she screamed.

"Fine!!!"

Rory quickly yanked the promise ring he had given her a while back off her finger. "I guess the promise is broken, huh?" she said throwing it at him.

"I guess so." He snatched his bag off the floor.

"I'll be out by day after tomorrow."

"Good." He said walking out of the apartment and slamming the door.

Rory waited a minute and finally ran out into the hallway.

"Logan wait! I'm sure we can-" But the elevator doors were closed. She sadly ran back into the apartment.

Once at the bottom floor Logan got back into the elevator and hit the button for their floor. "Rory I-" But the door was closed. Logan's face dropped as he hit the **L** again.

"Mom?" Rory said into the phone a few minutes later.

"Hey kid! What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could come and stay with you for a few days."

"Sure kid! But why?"

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai cried as Rory ran into her arms. "I'm so sorry kid."

"Me too." she sniffed. "But I guess it was for the best. I guess Mitchum and Shira were right. I'm not good for him."

"Now Rory that's not true. It'll be okay. You two will make up."

Rory shook her head. "I don't think so. We both said some pretty bad stuff."

"Hon, it'll be alright. What do you want to do now?"

Rory wiped her hands on her jeans. "I need someone to help me get my stuff out of the apartment. And I have to call Paris and ask if she'll take me back as a roommate."

"Okay. I'll go get some boxes from Luke and ask if he can help. You make some phone calls."

"Okay, I think I'll ask dad if he can help too. Is that okay?"

Lorelai stiffened and pasted a smile on her face. "Um, yeah. Sure kid. Whatever you want."

"Thanks."

Lorelai smiled again and nodded.

Rory hit number 3 on speed dial.

"Hello?" a harsh voice answered.

"Hi Paris."

"Oh, hello Rory. How's it going?"

"Um, okay. But I have a favor to ask." She said timidly.

"You and Logan broke up and now you want to move back in?"

"How'd you know?"

"Rory, you're not his type. It had to happen eventually. What'd he do? Sleep with the rest of the girls on the east coast?"

"We just… realized that it was time to go our separate ways."

"Whatever. Your room is still empty. I considered making it into a craft room but decided against it because of the high chance that this would happen. So it's just how you left it."

"Thanks a lot Paris. I mean it."

"Don't mention it. Your key still works so you can let yourself in. I'm going out with Doyle tonight."

"Okay. I think I'll move in some of my stuff tonight but I'm going to spend a few days at home with my mom before I move in since we still have a few days left of break."

"That's fine. I have to go now, though. Doyle just paged me. He is exactly ten minutes away and I still have to lock the door."

"Okay. Thanks again Paris."

"What are friends for? Saying cheesy lines to each other and helping each other out in rough times. I'll talk to you later, Gilmore."

"Bye."

She dialed her dad's number next.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad."

"Hey kiddo! What's happening?"

"Logan I split up."

"What? Oh my god. That's awful. I'm so sorry, Ror."

"Me too."

"He was a cool guy."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, listen dad, the reason I'm calling is to ask if you could help me and mom and Luke move my stuff out if his apartment."

"Oh, Rory you know I would but I'm not even near Connecticut right now."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in California. I have a conference today so I got a sitter for GG and flew out here for the week."

"Everyone's leaving." She muttered

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm really sorry, Ror." He said. He did sound sorry.

"It's okay dad, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go back to your meeting. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Hey, you're much more fun to talk to."

Rory chuckled. "Bye dad."

"Bye kid. I'll call soon."

"Okay." she flipped her phone shut and put her head in her hands.

"You know I hear that's bad for your brain." Lorelai said sitting down next to her.

Rory lifted her head up. "Hi mom."

"Hi. Luke's getting some boxes from his apartment. I figured we could each drive separate and plus your dad makes four so it shouldn't take many trips."

"Dad isn't coming. He's in California on business."

A look a relief came over Lorelai's face. She quickly pretended to frown. "I'm sorry."

Rory chuckled again. "Yeah right."

"Well can you blame me? Because he and Luke have such a good relationship."

"I see your point."

"So you ready to move?" she asked stand up. She held out her hand, which Rory took.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good grief kid! You have way to much stuff!" Lorelai complained a few hours later.

"Is this all Rory?" Luke asked coming into the living room with another box.

"I think so."

"Okay, so we'll meet you at Paris's apartment for the fifteenth time?" Lorelai guessed.

"The fourth, but yes. I'll be there in a minute. I just have to put back my key and take care of something."

"Okay. See you in a little while." She said closing the door after Luke.

Rory put her head in her hands for a minute and bent over. She finally stood back up and wiped hands off and dug her key out of her pocket. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at it. It was on a key chain with a picture of the two of them. They were standing in the apartment doorway holding on to each other so tight it was as if they were afraid to let go for fear of the other vanishing into thin air. She quickly pulled the picture out of the keychain and threw it in the trash. She then set her key on the kitchen table and dialed Logan's number. As she expected, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey this Logan. Leave a message."

This depressed her even more. His old message flashed through her mind. "Hey you've reached Logan. I'm not here right now but if you leave your name and number I might seriously consider calling you back. Unless you're Rory, then I'll call you back the moment I noticed you called."

She quickly left a message. "Um, hi Logan. It's Rory. I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but I just wanted to let you know that I left my key on the table and um, well that's pretty much it. Bye."

She sighed as she picked up her box. As she opened the apartment door to leave, she noticed the promise ring glimmering on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, and clutched it to her chest. As another tear slid down her cheek, she closed the apartment door for good.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! So sad! I hate writing these types of chapters! Anyway, just so you know I do have the whole story planned out, as opposed to the normal write it- as- it- comes technique. I've actually drawn out a story board and have everything planned. All I have to do is write, write, write! I did post two chapterw in one day, as you know. But since I was off of school today that made it easier. I won't be able to update this quick everyday, so don't get used to it. School takes up a lot of my time and I DO try to have a life, you know. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, or at least appreciated it if you didn't like what happened. (I know I sure didn't!) REVIEW PLEASE!!! Holds bag of cookies for the review people**


	3. So many emotions! One little chapter!

It had been a long day and Logan Huntzberger was not one to complain (Well, actually, he kind of was. But that wasn't the point). The point was it had been a long day and he was very tired and very depressed. He had been working in Australia non-stop since he had arrived two weeks before. And to make matters worse, he had a lot on his mind. But did his father care? Of course not. All he cared about was his precious newspaper. All day it had been "Logan, are you listening?" and "Logan pay attention!" and then "Logan start acting serious!" and the always popular "Logan, you're going to be running this company before you know it so you need to grow up and start acting your age." No matter how many times Mitchum announced this he never seemed to get tired of it. Logan finally drug himself up to his apartment. He flopped onto the couch and hadn't been there five minutes when the phone rang. He sighed.

"Huntzberger"

"Also Huntzberger" A familiar voice joked.

"Honor?"

"Nope, it's dad. I had a voice transplant. Of course it's Honor."

"How are you?"

"The better question is '_Where_ are you?'."

Logan sighed. "Okay. _Where _are you?"

"Outside your door!"

"Huh?" Logan quickly opened his door and Honor rushed into his arms.

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi." He said returning the hug. "What are you doing here?"

Honor shrugged. "I was bored and Josh had a meeting in Utah or something. So here I am."

"That's great."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." He argued.

"You are too! You haven't smiled once since I got here."

"I'm happy! See?" he grinned.

"That's fake. I'm your sister, Logan. Tell me what's wrong." She sat down in a chair.

"Okay, okay. I surrender." He said waving his arms up. He flopped back down on the couch and groaned. "Everything sucks." He said into a pillow.

"Why? I mean, I know you hate dad but-"

"Rory and I broke up."

Honor gasped. "No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She got mad because of all the business trips I've been on lately. She feels neglected and then we got into a fight. She said I should say no and I yelled back at her and we both just really messed up."

"Did you tell her any of this?"

"Kind of."

"And that of course means no."

Logan whined and put the pillow over his head. "What am I going to do?" his muffled voice said from behind the pillow.

"You'll think of something. I'll even help." Honor volunteered.

"Really?"

"What can I say? You make a cute couple."

"Excuse me?" A guest waved his hand in front of her face.

It had been three weeks since Rory had returned home from Yale. Since she had been so upset about breaking up with Logan, her mom had asked her to help out at the inn as a distraction. Rory had happily agreed. But she was finding it harder and harder to pay attention.

"Hello?"

"What? Oh! Hi! Can I help you?" she said finally snapping out of her trance.

"We've been waiting to check in for fifteen minutes." The guest said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, right."

"So you'd probably need my name…" she guessed after a moment.

"Right! You're name."

"It's Susan Wright."

"Okay, um, let me get that for you…. I don't see your name on here. That's strange."

The woman called Sue looked over the counter on the computer screen. "That's because you're in the employee section."

"Oh, of course! Duh."

"Do you need some help?"

"No, no. I've got it."

"Rory, hon? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai asked coming up to the desk. She turned to Sue and smiled. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, one of the owners of the inn. This is Michel, he'll be helping you check in and to your room. If you have any questions please feel to ask." She grabbed Rory's arms and pulled her into the library as Michel took Rory's place at the desk.

"What's wrong mom?" Rory asked sitting down on the couch. Lorelai pulled the library door shut and sat down across from her daughter.

"Hon, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"I got a call from Yale today."

Rory's face went pale. "You- you did?"

Lorelai nodded. "They said they wondering if you were okay because you've missed almost three weeks of school" she sighed. "Rory, you told me you had three weeks off. And from what the nice people on the phone told me, you only had three days off."

Rory shrugged and stared at the carpet. 

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

"Well, that's okay because I have more. You've been working here and you haven't been paying attention."

"What do you mean?" she asked defensively.

"I mean you're distracted. You tried helping Sookie in the kitchen and almost lit your arm on fire, which by the way we all know was a mistake in the first place seeing as how Gilmores' don't cook unless you count take out, you tried to help with the front desk and you day dreamed. And now, you're skipping school and not telling anyone? Rory this isn't you!"

"How do you know it's not me? Maybe I've changed!"

"You have changed! But not in the good way! Rory, you're obviously still upset about breaking up with Logan and I understand that, believe me, I really do! But you can't just put you're life on pause because you and your boyfriend split up!"

"You know what? Fine. I can see I'm in the way. I'll just head back to my apartment. It was nice visiting you mom." She stood up stalked off.

Lorelai sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Paris? I'm back!" Rory called walking into the apartment an hour later. "Paris?" she looked at the schedule and realized Paris was at a Psych class. "Okay. I guess I'll just hang out by myself then…..."

Forty five minutes later Rory was surrounded by about ten take-out cartons. She had on a movie and was eating ice cream out of a carton. There was a knock at the door. "Come on in!" she called.

Lorelai walked in. "You're not the pizza guy." Rory told her.

"I met him on the way up. I offered to bring this up since I was already making the trip." She walked in and looked at the TV. "Oh, kid. 'The Notebook'? Seriously, you're making this way too hard on yourself."

"I am not." Rory argued grabbing a Kleenex.

Lorelai sighed. "Hon, we need to talk about this."

"But I don't want to." She patted the spot on the couch next to her.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked plopping down.

"Because…. It's hard."

"What's hard, babe?"

"Thinking about it." Rory said quietly. "I don't want to think about it. And if I distract myself, then I don't have to."

"Oh, kid." Lorelai said lovingly wrapping her arms around her daughter after pausing the movie. "I know. It sucks. But we have to think rationally. Given time, it'll be okay. It won't be all Sister Maria 'let's sing about everything and make children's clothes out of curtains' first thing tomorrow morning but it will get better."

"You promise?"

"Yes, hon. I promise."

Rory sniffed. "Thanks mom."

"Anytime, kid."

The following morning Rory got up and dressed, fully intending to get back to class. Unfortunately, she was having a tough time doing so. Paris had gotten up early that morning to attend a medical seminar and had used up all the hot water, which Rory found out as she took a not-so-relaxing ice cold shower. She had tried to make up for it by having her always wonderful Coco Puffs. But as she walked into the kitchen she realized there was no milk. And everyone knows one absolutely CANNOT eat dry Coco Puffs, seeing as it's not fun to eat them with out the milk that turns chocolaty once its in the bowl and just doesn't do them justice. She then proceeded to run to the coffee kiosk when the worst possible thing happened. Just as she was turning around with her extra large coffee, intending to rush to class, she was interrupted with a bump and a WOOSH! Before she could stop it her coffee was sent flying into the air and the next thing she knew she was covered in scalding liquid.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "Hot!"

"I'm so sorry!" The person said.

"Great! This is just-" she stopped and looked up. "…Logan?"

"Rory?" his eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here?" she said, her voice suddenly cold.

"What? Am I suddenly not allowed coffee?" he shot back, his tone matching hers.

"Since when do you need Yale coffee?"

"Since I was thirsty and needed a caffeine fix! And what are you doing here? I thought you were in Stars Hollow."

"How did you know I was in Stars Hollow?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Well it obviously does since I ASKED!" they were yelling now.

"Well forgive me for thinking you think out loud!" Logan shouted.

"Well forgive me for forgiving you for thinking that I thought out loud!" People were starting to stare.

"Well forgive me for forgiving you for forgiving me for thinking that I thought that you were thinking out loud!"

Rory squinted her eyes. "Well forgive me for thinking of you- that you were- damn it!" She said angrily.

"Hah!" Logan said sticking his arm in the air. "I win!"

"You do not win!"

"I do too!"

"No!"

"Yes! You got flustered first therefore causing ME to win!"

She glared at him. "Damn you Huntzberger! First you spill coffee on me and now this!"

"I didn't spill anything on you! That was your own fault!"

"I wouldn't have spilled it if you wouldn't have stood behind me!"

"You wouldn't have spilled it if you'd have paid attention to where you were going!"

Rory glared at him again and bent down to pick up her coffee cup. As she did, something shiny fell from beneath her shirt and Logan caught a glimpse of it.

"Is that the promise ring I gave you?" he asked his tone much softer now. Sure enough, the promise ring glimmered on a simple silver chain fastened around Rory's neck

She frowned and looked down. "I don't know." She mumbled.

He looked at it a minute longer. "It is, isn't it? I though you threw it at me."

Rory looked around trying to find a distraction. "Well……. I un-threw it."

He chuckled. "Listen, I know this is going to sound weird, and feel free to say no, but, would you like to have dinner tonight? I think we need to talk."

Rory thought for a minute before saying "Okay. Sure."

Logan smiled. "Okay, how's seven o'clock? I'll pick you up."

She nodded. "Seven's fine. I'll see you then."

He nodded as well. "See you at seven. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry about um-" he gestured to her coffee stained outfit.

Rory looked down. "Oh! That, right! It's not big deal." She said waving it off.

Logan smiled. "Okay then, seven?"

"Seven." She confirmed.

**A/N: Reviews? Comments, questions, or if you just feel like sharing your life story post it!**


	4. A Dinner Date To Remember

"I'm so confused." Rory said later that night, fiddling with her outfit. She was standing in front of a full length mirror at her and Paris's apartment. Lorelai and Paris were sitting on the couch trying to calm her down about dinner. "I mean, we broke up. We fought. Why am I going to dinner with him? Why did I even talk to him?"

"I'll tell you why you're going." Paris began. "You're going because you-"

"Paris" Lorelai interjected, "I got this. Rory, you're going because you obviously want to hear what he has to say. And if you adjust the straps of your dress one more time they're going to come off." She gestured to the knee length dress with spaghetti straps they had helped her pick out earlier.

Rory threw up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm done." The doorbell rang. "But maybe I need to check my make-up one more time…" she said jumping up.

"Oh no, you don't." Paris said quickly grabbing her arm. "You are answering that door and you are going to dinner."

"But-"

"No buts." Lorelai ordered. She put her hands on Rory's shoulders. "You'll be fine, kid. Now go." She and Paris ran into Rory's room and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, Rory opened the apartment door to reveal a very nervous looking Logan.

"Hi Rory." He said.

"Hi."

"You uh, you ready to go?"

"Um… yeah. Sure, let's go." She grabbed her bag and the two walked down to the awaiting limousine. Logan opened the door for her and she climbed in. They soon arrived at a boardwalk and Rory realized they were going to be outside. After a few minutes the two stopped at a picnic table set with a spaghetti dinner.

"So…" she said sitting down on one side.

"So…" he said mirroring her action.

"….It's a really nice place." Rory said awkwardly. She couldn't think straight. All that was going through her mind was: _He hasn't called me Ace yet._

"Yeah. My family used to come here so…"

"Oh, that must've been nice." She said a little too happily.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"……Pretty flowers."

"Yeah, they're…… nice." He took a deep breath. "Look, Rory, I know we need to talk about this and I kind of feel like we're putting it off…."

Rory looked up. "Oh, yeah. I completely agree. Let's um….. let's get to the point. No more small talk."

"Okay…. Look, I don't really know how to do this, so I'm just going to start talking. But feel free to shut me up if I sound like an ass."

She nodded.

"Okay…. what you said to me few months ago, back in the apartment…… it really upset me. Because I felt like… like I was trying do my best and that wasn't good enough. And I couldn't help the fact that I traveled so much. And I was really mad."

"I was mad too. I guess I felt angry because I hated not having you around and I didn't know how to react, and I didn't want to seem pushy or crowd you or anything….And I guess I just blew up."

"I was really hurt." He said quietly.

"I know. You said some stuff too." She said just as soft.

"I know. And that's what I was going to say next. I blew up too. And what I said about money……well, I shouldn't have. You were right. About everything."

She shook her head. "No, I really wasn't. I knew you had no control over where your dad sent you and I got mad at you anyway."

"The thing is, Rory, I tried hooking up with other girls." She frowned. "No, wait, I'm not done. I tried hooking up with other girls. I went out with Colin and Finn every night for two weeks once I was back from Australia. I got drunk and I went to clubs and I tried so hard to find someone else." He was talking into his plate now, his head no longer able to look at her and talk. "But every time I saw another girl, I thought of you. And every time I tried to talk to a girl, all I could do was compare them to you and talk to them about you. And when I tried to get physically close to any of them, I couldn't."

"Why?" she asked quietly, also talking to her plate.

"Because…. No matter how hard I've tried to ignore it and tried to tell myself that I was just being stupid and that I just…. couldn't……..I've realized that despite everything that's happened to us" he took another breath and looked up at her, as she did him "that I've fallen in love with you."

"But…… we can't." she whispered, as a tear ran down her cheek. "We can't….. fall in love. There are so many people who don't………. want this to work. And who think this is a mistake."

"But it's not."

"How do you know? How do you know we can make it through this? How do you know we won't end up like your parents? I don't want that! I…….. I can't do that."

"Rory, if we love either then the rest of the world doesn't matter! Nothing can-"

"Yes it can, Logan! It did once! Your dad didn't want us to happen so he sent you away over and over again and he got his way. What makes you think he won't do it again? And if not him, then someone else! Your mom! Your grandfather! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised the president enlisted you in the army just so we'd be apart!"

"Do you love me?" he asked urgently.

"I….… It doesn't matter." She said, still crying. "I can't."

"You didn't answer me. Do- you- love me?"

She looked at the ground and pulled out the promise ring on the chain around her neck. "Yes!" she cried.

"Then why does anything else matter?" he said exasperatedly. "If we're in love then we should be together and everyone else can just………. go to hell! They don't matter. Don't you get it? If we really, really love each other then it doesn't _matter_!"

"What about your dad?"

"To hell with my dad, Ace." Logan smiled. "You're much better looking anyway."

She looked up. "You called me Ace. You haven't called me Ace all night." She stopped for a minute, and appeared to be thinking hard over something.

"Logan?" she said after a minute.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Remember how you said you've fallen in love with me?"

He winced. "Yeah."

"...I love you too."

Logan smiled. "I always hoped you did."

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Rory woke up the next morning to find herself in Logan's apartment, his arm wrapped securely around her waste and her arm draped lazily over his bare chest. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. Luckily, it was a Saturday. After a minute she nudged Logan in the shoulder.

"Logan, wake up."

"Neyuuuh" he mumbled. "Sleep."

"No, wake. Seriously Logan, wake up."

"Neyuuuh"

"Colin and Finn are here."

"What?!" he cried sitting up.

She smirked. "I win."

"That was a mean trick, Ace."

"You're just mad because you fell for it."

"I am not."

"Shut up and go get me my coffee."

Logan sighed and went into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with three mugs. He handed one to Rory and sat a second on the table next to her side of the bed, finally climbing back in bed next to her with his own.

"Now" he said after a minute of watching her savor the hot liquid. "What is it you needed to wake me up to talk about?"

"What is this?" she asked.

"That's coffee." He informed her.

"No, stupid. Us. What are we? Are we a couple? Are we friends with benefits? Are we dating casually? What? Because we need to decide this."

"Do you know what you want us to be?"

She took a deep breath. "I think I do."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N: Ohhh! Cliff hanger! Yay!!! Reviews! Lots! Or else I don't write anything else! Threats, yay!!!**


	5. This is crazy!

"Rory, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not thinking straight!"

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not. Just last night you weren't sure if we could even be together!"

"I'm sure now!"

"You're scared!"

"So?"

"So, if we do go through with this then I know you'll wake up one morning and regret it!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"You said yourself we love each other!"

Logan sighed. "I know we love each other. But we can't elope."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll regret it!"

"No I won't!"

"Rory, trust me! You think you love me now but it's like you said, what if someone tries to tear us apart? What if you wake up one morning and think this is all a mistake? This is just a reflex. You're confused."

"Logan, listen to me! I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to know that you're mine and I'm yours and that nothing can break that! I don't want to lose you again. I won't. I can't!"

Logan sighed again. "I just don't want you to regret it and wonder what else could've happened if we hadn't gone through with it."

Rory took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. "I love you. And you love me. I'm telling you right here, right now, that I'm in. A wise man once told me 'People can live a hundred years with out really living for a minute." Live this minute, Logan."

Logan looked at her, so eager and ready to do this. He decided he couldn't just decide this on his own. "Look, if we do go through with this, it can't be just a regular elope. You have to agree to a few conditions."

"Do I actually get to know the conditions first?"

He chuckled. "You're quick, Ace. Yes, you get to know the conditions first."

"Shoot."

"One, you have to ask your mom first. Two, you have to get your mom to agree with you. Three, if your mom says no, we wait."

"That's not fair."

"Ace, your mom knows you best. If she thinks this is a good idea then we can do it. I know my parents will be pissed either way, so it really doesn't matter about them. But you and your mom have something special and I'm not going to let you take a chance of ruining that."

Rory nodded. "I have a condition, too."

"What's that?"

"If she says yes, then we bring a few people."

"A few meaning….."

"My mom, dad, Luke, Lane, Paris, Honor, Colin, Finn, and Stephanie."

"What about Emily and Richard?"

She paused and thought for a minute. "We'll ask my mom." She decided.

Logan looked at her. "Are you really sure about this, Rory?"

Rory looked back at him. "You Jump, I Jump, Jack."

He paused and though for a minute. "…….Okay. What do we have to do? I know you're making a list in your head."

"We need to find a dress and suit, but I guess that should wait until we find out about my mom so we need to ask her. We also need a car that everyone can fit in and a place to do this at so we need to look online, fast. Then we can pack and go to Stars Hollow and talk to my mom. I figure I'll need to talk to her a few minutes alone so you might want to bring a book or the laptop or something or you can just sing to yourself or make up a story to tell me later." She rattled. "We also need to find a place to go after the wedding and we need to get rings. Then we'll need to kidnap everyone else, since I figure we'll already have my mom. We need to figure out how long we'll be gone so we can tell people how long they need to pack for but it can't be too long because people have jobs, and families and Paris has Med School….. And I'll have to decide on a color for the bridesmaids to wear since I figure it doesn't matter what style of dress as long as they all match." She smiled.

Logan stared. "Is that all?" he teased.

"Shut up and start packing."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

An hour later the couple was in the limo, Frank at the wheel, pulling into Lorelai's driveway. She ran outside once hearing the car pull up. She threw her arms around Rory and squealed.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, I need to talk to you." Rory said, trying not to sound nervous.

Lorelai's face went worried. "What's up?"

"Ace, I'll be back in a little while." Logan called from the window. Rory nodded and Frank and Logan took off.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, um, can we sit down?"

"Sure. Coffee?"

"Please." The two sat down at the kitchen table with their mugs and Rory decided just to dive right in.

"Logan and I want to elope."

Lorelai's moth fell open. "What?"

"Logan and I want to elope." She repeated.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant!"

"What? God, mom, no! I'm not pregnant!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Positive, positive?"

"Yes, mom! I am one hundred thousand percent sure that I am not pregnant."

"Rory-"

"Mom, listen. I know this sounds crazy. It's crazy to me too! But we love each other! And we want to spend the rest of our lives together!"

"Rory I didn't even know you two made up!"

"Well, we did." She said quietly. "Last night."

Lorelai sighed. "I know he has charm but Rory, pressuring you into marriage isn't right."

"Mom, it was my idea."

"What? Rory, come on! Do you honestly expect me to believe that _you _told _him_ that you should elope?"

"Yes!"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. She looked so genuine, so happy and excited. She wanted to do this. But what if something happened? What about the bridesmaid incident? That could easily happen again. But she could tell that her daughter wanted this.

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?" she asked finally.

"Ah!" Rory screamed. She gave her mother a huge hug. "Thank you!"

Lorelai chuckled. "For what?"

"For being okay with this!"

"I trust your judgment, kid. Just, you're sure?"

"I'm sure." Rory promised.

"Then, good luck." She said.

"Thanks! Love you!" Rory cried rushing out the door and into the awaiting limo. Lorelai stayed at the kitchen table as a tear ran down her cheek. A moment later Rory burst back into the kitchen, Logan by her side.

"Back so soon?"

"We're kidnapping you." Rory informed her happily.

"Go pack." Logan instructed.

"Huh?"

"You didn't honestly think I'd get married with out you." Rory said disbelievingly.

Her face brightened. "Really? You want me to come? But you just left."

"Because we had to get your _permission_ first." Rory explained. "And I couldn't kidnap you if I was already here, so I had to leave and then come back and kidnap you. Otherwise you wouldn't be surprised and then it would suck."

Lorelai laughed. "How long do I pack for?"

"Does it matter? You'll bring your whole closet anyway."

"True."

"So go pack!" Logan repeated. "This is only stop one. We have a lot to do."

"Like what?"

As Rory began to babble her list off to her mother and help her pack, she couldn't help but smile. She was going to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. She couldn't wait.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: I know, very out of character for Rory. But it's my story and I'll do with it what I please. Please review. Next chapter: More kidnapping and preparing for the wedding! Yee-haw!**


	6. Endings Or, is it beginnings?

KNOCK KNOCK!

Colin opened the door to his and Stephanie's apartment and was knocked backward. Rory and Logan rushed in and found Steph on the couch reading.

"Get your suitcases and start packing." Logan commanded.

"What's going on?" Steph asked.

"We're kidnapping you!" Rory said gleefully.

"What?"

"We're kidnapping you! Now pack!"

"Why?"

Rory looked around as if someone might hear them. "We're eloping!"

"WHAT?"

She nodded excitedly. "Now get packed or we'll leave you here!"

"Finn's in the car along with the others." Said Logan "Hurry up."

"But- we-"

"-are leaving in five minutes with or with-out you." Logan cut off.

Ten minutes later, they were in the car speeding off towards the airport. Colin and Steph had discovered Lorelai, Luke, Chris, Lane, Paris, Doyle, and Finn in the car waiting for them.

"So, what exactly is going on?" Steph asked after a minute.

"Well, we've decided to elope, and we're bringing you all with us!" Rory said happily.

"But doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of eloping in the first place?" Colin questioned.

"No, because this way we can skip the planning and just get straight to the marriage."

"Where are we going?"

Rory and Logan looked at each other and grinned. "Hawaii."

Rory's eyes suddenly went wide. "Mom"

"What babe?"

"Should we have brought grandma and grandpa?"

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. "Do you _want _to have brought them?"

"….I don't know. I definitely know they'd want to be at my wedding, but I definitely know they wouldn't want me to elope."

"It's your call, hon."

Rory thought for a minute. "They'd be in the way." She said finally.

Lorelai nodded. "Okay. If that's what you want."

After about thirty minutes they arrived at the air port and boarded Logan's awaiting jet. The group flew off and landed in the beautiful Maui, Hawaii after a long and nerve wracking ten hour flight. The group then proceeded to head straight out to shop, and divided by gender. Rory and the girls picked out aqua dresses for themselves and a beautiful white gown for Rory. Logan and the guys picked out suits. By six that night, they were at the altar.

The preacher stood before them and finally began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together on this blessed day to join these two people in matrimony. Who gives this bride to be?"

Chris and Lorelai stepped forward. "Her mother and I do."

He turned to Logan. "Repeat after me; I Logan Elias Huntzberger-"

"I Logan Elias Huntzberger"

"-take the Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-"

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife."

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,"

"In good times and bad, as long as we both shall live."

""In good times and bad, as long as we both shall live." He slipped the ring onto Rory's finger.

He turned to Rory and had her repeat the same, while slipping a ring onto Logan's finger. "And now, I pronounce you husband and wife." As Logan evolved Rory in a huge kiss, she began to worry. _She had just gotten married. And she had eloped to do so. And it was her idea. What if something went wrong? What if they didn't make it? What if-_

"Rory? Rory, wake up." Logan gently shook her shoulder. "It's almost eleven thirty, Ace. I made breakfast." He went back into the kitchen to get the food.

Rory rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around. She was in Logan's apartment. But how? She was just in Hawaii. "Logan?" she called. "Logan!"

Logan came into the room, a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Ace?"

"I- you- and we just- and we- what happened?"

Logan looked at her funny. "Are you okay? Maybe you're sick. Did you fall and hit your head? Because I can get you a doctor."

"Just tell me what happened last night."

"Well, we got home from your mom's-"

"Stop! We were at my moms. Why?"

Logan looked worried now. "Because you wanted to visit her." He said slowly. "Don't you remember? We ate at Luke's and I met Kirk….."

Rory's eyes widened. "You met Kirk? You met Kirk!" she said gleefully. She looked down at her hand. The promise ring was there, glimmering as beautiful as ever. But there was still one thing to test. "Did I throw this at you? And did you go to Australia?"

"No…." he said looking very worried. "I'm calling a doctor." He decided. "You just stay there and-"

"Eeek!" Rory screamed. She jumped out of bed and into Logan's arms. "It was a dream! All of it!" She grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips. "It was dream!"

"What was dream?"

"Everything! Oh my god, Logan I had this crazy dream! First I got mad at you and we had a fight and we broke up. And then after like three months we got back together and I said we should elope! And so we got my mom and Luke and my dad and Lane and Paris and Doyle and Steph and Colin and Finn and we flew to Hawaii and we eloped! In Hawaii! And then I got worried because grandma and grandpa wouldn't have been there and we did it anyway and it was a dream!"

Logan nodded slowly. "Okay….. So… we're happy?"

"We're very happy! I mean, I can see myself getting married, sure. But eloping? I'd be out of my mind. I'm just so happy that I didn't elope because when I get married I want a huge wedding! I mean, I didn't even have a real wedding dress!"

"Can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I think you've lost your mind."

"I might have!" she said happily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." He kissed her. "How about we celebrate tonight? A We-didn't-elope dinner."

"That sounds amazing."

"Good. I know the perfect place. We'll leave around six, that alright?"

"Six is perfect."

"Good."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

At six thirty on the dot Rory and Logan arrived at a fancy French restaurant. They went inside and Logan told the hostess his name. She smiled and led them, to Rory's surprise, outside to the back. There they found an amazingly beautiful garden set with tables, flowers of all kinds, and lit with fairy lights. The hostess led them to the center table, inside a small gazebo. Logan pulled out Rory's chair as the waiter came up to the table. He poured them two glasses of wine, took their orders, and left them. As the couple ate they talked about current events, friends and family, books they had read, and just enjoyed each other's company. The waiter finally brought out dessert, a mouth watering chocolate dish. As Rory began eating Logan set a small box next to her plate.

She looked up at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."

He smiled. "I really wanted to get you this."

"But-"

"Just open the box, Rory." Hearing her real name, Rory did so. She unwrapped the box to find a small jewelry box from Tiffany's. She opened the box and gasped.

"Logan-"

"Rory, I love you."

"But this is a diamond ring. You don't give someone one of these unless you want to-"

Logan got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Rory, you were my first girlfriend. We've done so many crazy things together. We've stolen boats, faced families and society, hell, we jumped seven stories together. And I honestly don't think I can go another day with out knowing that I can be with you for the rest of my life. So I, Logan Huntzberger, playboy extraordinaire turned boyfriend, am asking you Lorelai Gilmore, queen of books turned well, turned queen of books, to marry me."

"-propose." Rory finished lamely. She sounded astound. "You just proposed to me." She said faintly.

"And you haven't given me an answer." He replied, still on one knee. He gazed up at her hopefully, making her heart melt.

"Yes." She said beginning to cry a little.

"Yes?"

"Yes." Logan grinned and slid the ring onto her finger. The two stood up as she jumped into his arms and got a kiss that made her entire world spin. "Thank you." She said after a minute.

Logan pulled away a little and looked at her. "For what, Ace?"

"For loving me."

He smiled. "You never have to thank me for that, Rory."

She smiled back. "I know. But I want to."

**RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

**Awww! The end! Sad! But I'll write a sequel if I get enough requests. This was hard to write, I'll admit. But I liked it. I hope you did too. I'm worried I went to fast, though. Please let me know if I did. If so, I'll either re-do it eventually or write something new and better. Reviews please, as always.**


End file.
